comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gcheung28/Third Annual Adventure Time ConQuest Comes to SDCC 2014
Calling all Adventure Time fans and Comic-Con attendees! At SDCC 2014, it will be time to participate in Cartoon Network's THIRD Adventure Time ConQuest! Lumpy Space Princess is looking for a suitable bachelor to take to the Princess Day Ball, and she needs YOUR help. This year’s epic quest will once again dole out secret text-messaged clues to participants that will guide them on their journey across the convention floor in an attempt to find her date! All Adventure Time fans are invited participate in the quest, but rewards will be available for a limited time while supplies last each day. Also, for uber ConQuesters who have completed the quest and earned their Jake and Ice King medallions in 2012 and 2013, bring those with you to The New Children’s Museum redemption center to earn a triple threat reward! To participate in the Adventure Time ConQuest, fans must visit any of the 11 participating partner booths and locations listed below or head to the Cartoon Network booth (#3735) and look for signage to begin their journey. Along the way, they’ll also receive incentives, premiums and rebates for some of their favorite Adventure Time products featured throughout the con. The following is an alphabetical list of participating partners in this year’s ConQuest: *Abrams (Booth #1216) will have copies of its New York Times Best-Selling book Adventure Time Encyclopaedia, as well as its recently-released Adventure Time: A Totally Math Poster Collection with 25 copies signed by illustrator Tony Millionaire, plus calendars. Fans can also catch a sneak peek of the upcoming Adventure Time: Art of Ooo, available this October. ConQuesters will receive an additional 20% discount on the poster book, and anyone who purchases any Adventure Time merchandise will receive a free 2015 Adventure Time mini-calendar, while supplies last. *BOOM! Studios/KaBOOM! (Booth #2229) will feature the latest issues of its top-selling Adventure Time comic book series and related mini-series, highlighted by the San Diego Comic-Con exclusive cover of the mathematical collection of “Marceline and the Scream Queens” and the recently-launched “Adventure Time: Banana Guard Academy” written by Adventure Time writer Kent Osborne. *Entertainment Earth (Booth #2343) will highlight its BMO Tin Tote Gift Set Convention Exclusive that includes a colorful metal tin tote, 10-ounce insulated stainless steel container and mini journal inside the tote that will take you away to the Land of Ooo. *Huckleberry (Booth #3449) will showcase and sell its adorable BMO Chara-Cover phone case at its booth, with ConQuest participants receiving 10% off the purchase of the case. *Jazwares (Toynk Booth #3551) will feature its Adventure Time toy line and highlight the 12” BMO plush Convention Exclusive at the Toynk booth. *Little Orbit (The New Children’s Museum) will offer fans a chance to play its upcoming Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom video game for the very first time before its release this fall on Sony Playstation 3, Microsoft X360, Nintendo 3DS, and PC Steam. Additionally, The New Children’s Museum location will be the terminal stop on the ConQuest and fans who finish the quest will redeem their OMG medallion there. Just look for the giant inflatable Finn head! *Mimoco (Booth #5245) will feature its full line of popular Adventure Time x MIMOBOT USB flash drives, including Finn, Jake, and new BMO. ConQuesters can get 10% off their Adventure Time ''MIMOBOT purchase instantly! *Penguin Group (Booth #4612) will showcase its line of MAD LIBS®, activity books, journals and much more based on ''Adventure Time, and will be giving away free buttons exclusively to ConQuest participants! Plus, anyone who purchases any three MAD LIBS® products will get a free Adventure Time/MAD LIBS® tote bag! *Rubie’s Costume Company (Booth #3649), maker of'' Adventure Time'' costumes and select accessories, will feature its one-size-fits-all Finn hat at its booth, and ConQuest participants can pick it up for a cool 40% off the purchase price. *USAopoly (Booth #1017), maker of the hit MONOPOLY®: Adventure Time™ Collector's Edition and Memory Challenge: Adventure Time Edition, will preview its all-new Munchkin® Adventure Time, which will launch this August, and ConQuest participants can pick up a free Munchkin® Adventure Time game card at the booth! *WeLoveFine (Booth #5647) will offer up a wide assortment of its fan-favorite Adventure Time apparel, including t-shirts, sweatshirts, dresses and leggings. ConQuest participants get a deal at $25 for one or $40 for two shirts. And, on Friday, July 25, Cartoon Network will host an Adventure Time panel in the Indigo Ballroom at the Hilton Bayfront featuring the series’ cast and crew dishing on behind-the-scenes secrets, probably giving away some spoilers, and answering fans’ burning questions! The following friends will be joining us from the Land of Ooo for a super sick panel: Jeremy Shada (Finn), John DiMaggio (Jake), Tom Kenny (Ice King), Kent Osborne (Head of Story), Adam Muto (Co-Executive Producer) and MORE! Category:Blog posts Category:2014 News